Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch: Episode List
1- "Shinju no Namida" ("The Pearl Tear") (真珠の涙) Airdate: April 5, 2003 At the start, it is shown that there is a wild stormy weather. Then there is a zoom in on the sea and the North Pacific Kingdom. Luchia is at her kingdom and suddenly decides that she needs to be going somewhere with Hippo. Three mermaids approach her and question her about "Why she is leaving?". Luchia gets annoyed and tells them that they told her to leave. The mermaids start discussing about Luchia's safety about swimming in the storm but Luchia already left. Hippo shows the mermaids his pearl radar that will detect where Lucia is. Hippo then swims to catch up with her. Luchia starts wondering whether she will see "him" again. This is the first time she transforms. 2- "Ienai Kokoro" ("Feelings I Can't Say") (言えない心) Airdate: April 12, 2003 In the beginning of the episode, Nikora talks to Luchia and Hippo about dangers that might happen. She tells Luchia that she and Hanon must call out for Aqua Regina. Luchia is walking to school as Kaito approaches her. He thanks her for calling the rescue squad and then notices her pearl necklace. He remembers that the mysterious mermaid girl had one exactly like it. Then Kaito invites her to come with him to the spring festival. Luchia happily agrees. Hanon sees them walking together as they both enter school. When Hanon sees Luchia she immediately asks her what her and Kaito were talking about. As Luchia happily tells her that he has asked her out on a date, Hanon acts suprised. Hanon hurries Luchia outside and tries and warns her about what could happen if Kaito finds out that she is a mermaid. Lucia and Hanon both start arguing and Hanon decides that she will come on Luchia's date. Luchia is annoyed at this and asks her friend 'why she is doing this'. Hanon mentions again to Luchia that she could turn into bubbles if she is not carefull. They both start arguing again and stop when they hear the school bell. The next scene shows Gaito talking to Izuru. Gaito is annoyed over how Izuru let Luchia escape. He then asks her if he should ask someone else to do her job. Then Eril comes in the room and starts laughing at Izuru. Izuru gets a bit angry so she tells Eril that she couldn't catch Lucia either. Eril swaps faces to her evil mood and tells her that she could capture the pink mermaid. Gaito overhears and tells Eril that she could try. Eril swaps back to her normal mode and grins happily at Gaito. Izuru pleads with Gaito to give her another chance but he dosen't give her one. In the Pearl Piari hotel, Lucia is singing in the bath. She has transformed into her mermaid form. She dosen't stop singing when she is getting changed in front of her mirror. Hippo agrees with Hanon that Luchia going out with Kaito is a bad idea. Lucia disagrees and reassures Hippo that everything will be fine. Luchia kicks Hippo out of the room when he tells her that she should bring Hanon with her. Madame Taki appears and finds out that Hippo is worried about what might happen to Luchia. Taki rips a piece of Hippo's hair and tells him that she will read Luchia's fortune. She rips another piece and tells Hippo that 'disaster is at sea'. The penguin decides not to panic because Taki's fortunes are usually wrong. Taki is just about to rip another piece of his hair, but Hippo runs off. Eril is at the spring festival trying to seek out the mermaids. She has a tropical fish store and she gives free fish out to random customers. She knows that the mermaids like listening to songs so she uses the fish to track the mermaids down. Luchia is standing by the fountain waiting for Kaito to come. Kaito comes and apologises to Lucia for keeping her waiting. Luchia is speechless when she sees two girls hanging on to him. The girls start asking Kaito if he wants to go to a new store and Lucia leaves annoyed. Kaito calls after her but she ignores him. Hanon arrives a the festival and looks for Luchia. Hanon remembers a flashback of Hippo telling her to look after Lucia. She sees Kaito and runs towards him. Without looking she bumps into a stranger. Hanon falls in love with him and he gives her one of the musical fish as an apology for bumping into her. Hanon happily thanks him for the fish. Luchia starts walking around the festival and Kaito manages to catch up with her. Luchia tells him to go back to those girls and then Kaito grabs her hand. He tells her that she is his date. They see the girls looking for Kaito. Kaito runs away with Lucia so they can't find them. He takes her to the inlet where Luchia saved him as a mermaid. He tells her about the beautiful mermaid he heard. Luchia starts singing off pitch because she hasn't transformed into a mermaid. She sings so she can try and show Kaito that she is the mermaid that saved him. Kaito tells Lucia to stop and then she hurries home alone. Kaito decides that it wasn't her that saved him. Kaito has a flashback of him and the mermaid. Luchia is upset that she panicked when she started singing. Hanon sits on a rock and she is putting the fish back in the sea. Hanon jumps in the sea and day dreams about the stranger. The fish follows her and Eril finds Hanon. Eril grabs her and Lucia hears her screaming on shore. Eril ties Hanon up with seaweed. Eril fools Lucia into thinking that she is Hanon's friend. Luchia then transforms and starts singing. She then realises that Eril is friends with Izuru. She finishes her song and sees that Eril is not defeated. Eril tries to attack Luchia but she dodged out of the way. Hanon grabs the bandana off Eril's head and the seaweed is gone. Hanon then transforms and she and Luchia sing together and Eril starts changing moods frequently. Eril disapears when they nearly finished the song. They have a argument of who defeated Eril and giggle at the end. Luchia and Hanon talk about how Luchia's date went. Luchia finds out that Hanon might be in love too. The finishing scene, shows Lucia as a mermaid singing on a rock to Kaito. Kaito rushes in the water to try and catch her and she jumps near him. She kisses him and jumps back in the water. Luchia tells him to look for her and Kaito is left standing speechless in the sea. 3- "Yureru Omoi" ("Swaying Thoughts") (揺れる想い) Airdate: April 19, 2003 The episode begins with Luchia cleaning outside the hotel. She is also singing as Hanon comes along in a lorry. Hanon came early in the morning so she could tell Luchia that she will be living with her from now on. In the next scene, Taki and Nikora talk to Luchia about Hanon's company with her. Taki is fortune telling with some of the resturants straws and tells everyone that the lucky colour of the day is green,when she throws the straws in the air. Nikora gets slightly annoyed and she bends over to pick the straws up. Hanon warns Luchia about the possibility of her turning into bubbles. Later on, Hippo is shown to be standing next to Hanon's luggage. He sees a package covered in a bow. He asks Hanon 'what is it'. Hanon unties the bow and shows him and Luchia; Purachan. Lucia gushes and says her animal is cute. Hanon and Luchia are seen walking to school together in the next scene. Hanon thanks Luchia for helping her with the move. A stranger starts to talk to them. Hanon notices that he is the same guy that she bumped into in the spring festival. Luchia is curious as Hanon and the stranger start talking to each other. They both find out that he is the school's music teacher. 4- "Kodoku na Ōjō" ("The Lonesome Princess") (孤独な王女) Airdate: April 26, 2003 A new sea demon, Yuri, appears during a concert given by Taro Mitsuki and uses her music to hypnotize the attendees and attack the mermaid princesses, who are also there. Rina reveals herself to be the mermaid princess of the North Atlantic, and then makes acquaintances with Luchia and Hanon. The three mermaids become known as the trio teen idols. 5- "Tsumetai Kisu" ("An Icy Kiss") (冷たいキス) Airdate: May 3, 2003 When a young pink dolphin named Momo is separated from his mother and placed in the local aquarium, Luchia and company journey there to offer their help. Kaito and Mermaid Luchia share a kiss. 6- "Ai no Tōka" ("Light of Love") (愛の灯火) Airdate: May 10, 2003 Nikora tells the girls about the legend of a mermaid who fell in love with a human. To save him in a terrible storm she revealed her true identity to him, and using a candle to guide her way, led him to safety in a nearby cave. According to the legend, if you burn a candle with the name of you and your lover in that cave, mutual love will develop. As it is, the cave is normally underwater, but the next day it won't be. Hearing this girls decide to go and hope the legend proves to be true. 7- "Māmeido no Jerashī" ("A Mermaid's Jealousy") (人魚(マーメイド)の嫉妬(ジェラシー)) Airdate: May 17, 2003 When Luchia hears a rumor that Kaito is dating an older girl, she sets out to investigate. Elsewhere, a beautiful emerald found in the ruins of Rina's kingdom becomes the star attraction of a cruise liner gallery, and Eriru attempts to steal it to lure the mermaid princesses to her. 8- "Kootia Kimochi" ("Frozen Feeling") (凍った気持) Airdate: May 24, 2003 Kaito has entered the East Japan surfing competition. Luchia decides to make him a bento, which he says will eat with her only if he wins, but, as luck would have have it, trouble arise when the West Japan champion gets mixed up in all of this. 9- "Nusumareta Merodī" ("Stolen Melody") (盗まれた曲(メロディー)) Airdate: May 31, 2003 Encouraged by how well Luchia's bento went with Kaito, Hanon decides to prepare a bento for Taro as well. They also find out about a tune their teacher wrote for the mermaid he met during a trip in India. 10- "Kako no Omokage" ("Images Of The Past") (過去の面影) Airdate: June 7, 2003 When a fashion competition is held in town, Rina is asked by one of the contestants to be his model. She agrees, and ends up helping them both when she discovers their similarity to live in the past and not move on. 11- "Negai no Yubiwa" ("The Wishing Ring") (願いの指輪) Airdate: June 14, 2003 While on a class trip to an island, Lucia hears a legend about a buried treasure said to grant anyone one single wish, and sets out to find it in hopes it will help her relationship with Kaito. 12- "Sure Chigau Kokoro" ("Crossed Hearts") (すれ違う心) Airdate: June 21, 2003 Luchia's 14th birthday is coming up soon. Hanon gets Kaito and his surfer friends to help throw her a birthday party. However, a letter arrives from Luchia's kingdom saying that she must return home for her birthday and Nikora tells her that once she goes home, she may never return to the shore again. 13- "Māmeido no Gishiki" ("Mermaid's Ritual") (=人魚(マーメイド)の儀式) Airdate: June 28, 2003 As the Mermaid Princess Luchia undergoes a rite of passage, Gaito the main antagonist (who resembles Kaito), and his minions crash in to kidnap and steal Luchia's pearl. Momo drags Kaito to Luchia's palace. Aqua Regina the sea goddess appears and gives Luchia a new song and tells her that she must summon her quickly in order save the Marine World. 14- "Hoshizora no Kioku" ("Memories of The Starry Sky") (星空の記憶) Airdate: July 5, 2003 Tomorrow is the anniversary of the day that Lucia (in her mermaid form) and Kaito met. Luchia wants to have a date under the starry sky, just like the day they met, and follows him around to work up the courage and ask him. She soon finds out, however, that Kaito is visiting his parents' grave that day. Later on, Kaito realizes that Luchia is the mermaid, the one that rescued him, but only for a brief moment when fighting a Dark Lover - Maria, as he unleashes a mysterious light power. 15- "Nagisa no Yakusoku" ("A Promise at the Water's Edge") (渚の約束) July 12, 2003 It's finals time and Luchia gets Kaito to help her with math. If she doesn't have to go to summer school he promised her a date, but during a storm Lina is attacked and Luchia must rush to help her. 16- "Himeta Omoi" ("Hidden Feelings") (秘めた想い) Airdate: July 19, 2003 As the girls help Kaito and his friends work at a seaside restaurant to help the business, Rina realizes that she has some conflicting emotions regarding Kaito. 17- "Hakanai Kiss" ("A Fleeting Kiss") (儚いキス) Airdate: July 26, 2003 Luchia, Hanon, and Rina enter a so-called haunted house, but later finds out about its secret. Meanwhile, Kaito—with another girl—also enters the house on a dare. In the end, the spirits of the two lovers possesses Kaito and Luchia's body to share a kiss before rising to the afterlife. 18- "Osanai Hōmonsha" ("A Young Visitor") (幼い訪問者) Airdate: August 2, 2003 Meru, a South Atlantic mermaid from Hanon's kingdom, comes to land, asking Luchia, Hanon, and Rina to help her find her mother. 19- "Natsu no Yūwaku" ("The Summer Temptations") (夏の誘惑) Airdate: August 9, 2003 Luchia strays away in a crowd after the end of a rock concert. Now penniless and without her cell phone, she is accompanied by a boy named Ryo, taking her around and singing karaoke while helping her find her companions. 20- "Umi Kara Rabu Retā" ("A Love Letter From the Sea") (海から恋文(ラブレター)) Airdate: August 16, 2003 A bottle with a love letter inside washes up on the beach. Luchia, Hanon and Rina try to discover who sent the letter and who it's for. 21- "Chiisana Hatsukoi" ("A Small First Love") (小さな初恋) Airdate: August 23, 2003 A little boy sees Luchia's mermaid form and becomes fascinated by it. He vows to search for her and discovers that it is really Luchia. Luchia discovers that the little boy is called Makoto and he is Kaito's cousin. Meanwhile, the town is holding a mermaid contest and the mermaids and the water demons all decide to enter. 22- "Genwaku no Shōjo" ("Glamorous Girl") (幻惑の少女) Airdate: August 30, 2003 It's a new school term and Tarou Mitsuki has been reassigned as Luchia, Hanon and Rina's homeroom teacher. Hanon is so happy, she decides to throw him an outdoor welcome party. However, Tarou seems to be a bit down and Hanon is upset when he can't take his eyes off a mysterious girl. Tarou thinks that the girl is the mermaid that he saw that day. Could she be a Mermaid Princess? 23- "Koi no Binetsu" ("Love Fever") (恋の微熱) Airdate: September 6, 2003 A recent battle between the Mermaid Princesses and Maria has caused Kaito to catch a fever. Lucia decides to go to his house to nurse him back to health. She decides to make him dinner but he has no ingredients. She returns home to collect ingredients but while she is there, Taki-san gives her a magic crystal ball that will supposedly help her clam down. Hippo is worried but Taki-san tells him not to be worried unless it is put beside a flame, dropped in water or if it breaks. Unfortunately, all of these things happen and Lucia's emotions go out of control! 24- "Yume wa Hanayome" ("Dreams Are Like Brides") (夢は花嫁) Airdate: September 13, 2003 Meru returns to land. A hotel is holding mock weddings in an attempt to gain more customers. Luchia is very jealous when Meru asks Kaito to marry her and he accepts! Luchia goes to the hotel to spy on them. However, she gets pulled into filling in for a bride that didn't show up and Kaito doesn't seem to be happy about it. Could he be jealous? 25- "Gekkō no Shōnen" ("Moonlight Boy") (月光の少年) Airdate: September 20, 2003 Luchia and Hanon are going home when they see a beautiful boy on the beach. They chase after him but he disappears. Later, Hippo receives a shock and accidentally turns into that boy in front of the trio. All of the girls think Hippo is cute but he only has eyes for one girl. Unfortunately, that girl happens to be the Water Demon Yuri! 26- "Karen no Uta" ("Karen's Song") (かれんの唄) Airdate: September 27, 2003 Kaito is taking part in a national surfing contest, so Luchia, Hanon and Rina accompany him to cheer him on. While there, Luchia runs into the West Japan Champion, Sakiya. Sakiya and Kaito make a deal: whoever wins will get a congratulatory kiss from Luchia. Meanwhile, the Purple Pearl Mermaid Princess appears. 27- "Shinjiru Kokoro" ("The Heart That Believes") (信じる心) Airdate: October 4, 2003 The Purple Pearl Mermaid Princess has finally revealed herself. She introduces herself as Karen, the princess of the Antarctic Ocean. The others are desperate for her to join them but Karen refuses. She blames Rina for the capture of her twin sister, Noelle. Rina experiences a guilt trip as she remembers how Noelle was captured. Meanwhile, a new enemy has appeared. They are the Black Beauty Sisters. Not only are the mermaids' songs useless against them, the Black Beauty Sisters can sing too! 28- "KIZUNA" ("Bonds") (KIZUNA) Airdate: October 11, 2003 Luchia, Hanon and Rina desperately search for Karen. Rina is anxious to find both Karen and Noelle. They use the mermaid fortune telling cards to find out where Karen is. Lucia fears that she may never see Kaito again and says goodbye to him. The trio then go to Gaito-sama's castle to rescue Karen and Noelle. 29- "Kamen no Kokuhaku" ("A Masked Confession") (仮面の告白) Airdate: October 18, 2003 Luchia's school is putting on th play "The Mermaid Princess" for their school festival. Luchia wants to play the part of the mermaid princess and have Kaito play the prince, but Kaito doesn't want to play the part and nominates another student. When the "prince" is invited surfing with Kaito, he ends up spraining his ankle and can't play the prince. Now Kaito is forced to play the part of the prince for letting the "prince" go surfing. Meanwhile, the water demons invite themselves to the school production thinking that they might find the mermaid princesses. Luchia and Kaito have to ad-lib the rest of the play. But in the ad-lib will Luchia get a chance to confess her love to Kaito before she's turned into bubbles? Or have the water demons already ruined her chances? 30- "Koori no Hitomi" ("Eyes of Ice") (氷の瞳) Airdate: October 25, 2003 Gaito disguises himself as Kaito to know Luchia's feelings. In a dream, Kaito is in a predicament when Gaito force him to realize that he has to eventually choose either Luchia or the Mermaid. 31- "Kikenna Wana" ("A Dangerous Trap") (危険な罠) Airdate: November 1, 2003 The mermaids have been desperately searching for Gaito's castle with no luck. They come up with a plan. At the upcoming surfing contest, they will allow Rina to be captured and will follow the Dark Lovers when they bring her to Gaito's castle. However, their plan starts going wrong when Hanon is captured instead and Luchia finds herself alone with Kaito. How can she help her friends without letting Kaito know that she is a mermaid? 32- "Koi wa Yumeiro" ("Love Is Colored with Dreams") (恋は夢色) Airdate: November 8, 2003 Luchia finds a stone on the beach that supposedly makes dreams come true. She has a dream in which Rina gives her a pair of autographed sneakers and the next day it comes true. That night she has a dream in which Kaito is mad at her and worries that that will come true too. So she decides to avoid Kaito for the day. However, that isn't as easy as it seems. 33- "Yūenchi Panikku" ("Amusement Park Panic") (遊園地騒動(パニック)) Airdate: November 15, 2003 Luchia and the others found a new amusement park in town, and invites Kaito and Mitsuki-sensei. Rina thinks that it's a trap set up by the water demons, but Hanon thinks that Lina still hasn't gotten over Kaito. At the amusement park Rina's is acting really weird and won't ride any of the rides. Is it really because she thinks that it's because of the water demons? Or does she not want to see Kaito and Luchia together? 34- "Auri no Hi" ("Auri's Day") (アウリの日) Airdate: November 22, 2003 Auri, an abalone spirit, who wants to be a fortune teller comes to visit Taki-san. Luchia and Hippo are worried because the last time she visited Taki-san, she caused an explosion that almost destroyed the North Pacific Ocean Palace. Lucia, Hanon, and Rina keep an eye on her so she will not get into trouble. 35- "Kanashimi no Merodī" ("Melody of Sadness") (悲しみの曲(メロディー)) Airdate: November 29, 2003 Hanon is worried about Mitsuki and goes to ask him about the mermaid he saw. He tells Hanon, Luchia, Rina and Kaito the story about how he met the mermaid. He tells them that her name was Sara and that she was The Princess of the Indian Ocean. Mitsuki informs them about his upcoming concert and how if he is unable to move the crowd with his music, then he will retire from music. 36- "Itoshi no Bebī" ("Beloved Baby") (愛(いとし)のベビー) Airdate: December 6, 2003 Luchia and Hanon find a lost baby and decide to take it in. However, this baby seems to have a bias for Luchia. In the end, the baby revealed be a coral spirit of Luchia's kingdom that came to see Lucia, and is surprise to discovered Kaito's power. 37- "Uwasa no Futari" ("Rumored Couple") (噂のふたり) Airdate: December 13, 2003 Luchia is down because she isn't Kaito's number one person. Rina tells her and Hanon the story about a set of beads said to be given to a human girl by a mermaid, which eventually led to that human's marriage. Unfortunately, this conversation is accidentally broadcasted to the entire school and all of the female students go on a wild search for the beads. 38- "Kurisumasu no Okurimono" ("A Christmas Present") (聖夜(クリスマス)の贈物) Airdate: December 20, 2003 It's Christmas Time and an older woman has been watching Kaito. Luchia gets jealous when the woman seems to know Kaito from his past. The woman approaches Luchia and makes a bet with her. She dares Luchia to show her Kaito's baby pictures. However, when Lucia asks Kaito if she can see his baby pictures, he gets mad and shouts at her because he has none. Can Luchia make it up to Kaito and be able to give him his present before Christmas? 39- "Panikku in Pāru Piari" ("P in P (Panic in Pearl Piari)") (=P(パニック)インP(パールピアリ)) Airdate: December 27, 2003 Pearl Piari is putting on a countdown concert on New Years Eve. The Dark Lovers check into the hotel to hear the concert. However, hours before the concert begins, Luchia, Hanon and Rina bicker over some melon pudding and refuse to sing. Now it's up to the Dark Lovers to resolve the conflict so the concert can go ahead. 40- "Hatsuyume Daisakusen" ("An Epic New Year's First Dream Battle") (初夢大作戦) Airdate: January 2, 2004 Hippo tells the girls that the first dream of the New Year is a "wishing dream" and that it might come true. That night Rina stays over and the girls all share a dream where they have a stressful career in show buisness. 41- "Otona no Koi" ("Love Among Grown-Ups") (オトナの恋) Airdate: January 10, 2004 Luchia and Hippo spot Nikora on a date with Maki. Lucia and Hippo suspect they might get married. This is confirmed when the next day Nikora is surpised when Maki gives her a ring and proposes. Hippo fears if Niroka accepts that she'll tell him the truth about herself and the others being mermaids. So Hippo convinces them to try to break them up. It fails of course. Maki invites Nikora to go sailing where he then will be wanting an answer. 42- "Namida no Yukue" ("A Tear's Location") (涙の行方) Airdate: January 17, 2004 Luchia, Hanon and Rina catch Hippo and Yuri secretly meeting. Hippo is then forbidden to see Yuri. With both Hippo and Yuri sad, Luchia arranges a secret meeting for them. The Dark Lovers sense that something is going on and follow Yuri to find out what. 43- "Song of Suspicion" ("Ayakashi no Uta") (妖しの歌) Airdate: January 24, 2004 Rina, Luchia, and Hanon are approached by three not very bright, self-centered men, who have been hired by Black Beauty Sisters to find and capture the Mermaid Princesses. Taro encounters his old beloved mermaid princess Sara. 44- "Yukiyo no Kiseki" ("A Miracle on a Snowy Night") (雪夜の奇蹟) Airdate: January 31, 2004 Maria uses a magic book to create a huge blizzard across town. A scheduled skiing trip is canceled because of the blizzard. Luchia goes missing while trying to deliver a bento to Kaito and now Kaito must search for her in the snow storm. 45- "Futatsu no Omoi" ("A Couple's Feelings") (二つの想い) Airdate: February 7, 2004 Luchia is surprised when Kaito asks her to walk home with him. She feels like something is different between them since the day he rescued her from the blizzard. The next day, Kaito and Luchia go to the aquarium but Luchia wonders if Kaito is still thinking about her mermaid form. Meanwhile, a photographer comes to stay at Pearl Piari. 46- "Sayonara" ("Goodbye") (さよなら) Airdate: February 14, 2004 It's Valentine's Day and Hanon is busy making chocolate to give to Tarou Mitsuki. Luchia is still upset because she wonders whether Kaito loves her or the mermaid more. Luchia hears that Kaito is going to Hawaii and is saddened by the news. Kaito comes to talk to her. 47- "Kuroi Inbitēshon" ("A Dark Invitation") (黒い招待状(インビテーション)) Airdate: February 21, 2004 Luchia is missing Kaito since he left for Hawaii but is pleased when she receives a letter from him. In Hawaii, Gaito appears to Kaito in a dream asking him does he want the power to protect Luchia. Sara gives Mitsuki the key to Gaito's castle and the next day, the students hear that he has quit and is moving away. Meanwhile, the mermaids finally see Hippo's true form. 48- "Kaito no Akumu" ("Kaito's Nightmare") (海斗の悪夢) Airdate: February 28, 2004 Hippo tells everyone the story about how Aqua Regina locked away evil with the key. Hanon is worried about Mitsuki and is desperately searching for him. The Black Beauty Sisters question is working with Gaito is the only way to get what they want. Meanwhile, Kaito has a strange dream and at the end, appears to be in Gaito's castle. 49- "KODOU" ("Heartbeat") (KODOU) Airdate: March 6, 2004 Sheshe & Mimi steal the two captured mermaids' pearls. Once they are used to power their evil microphones, the sisters dare the four Mermaid Princess to fight them. Aqua Regina gives the Mermaid Princesses a new song. Hippo retrieves the 'key' that allows him to transform into his true self - the Hippocampus. 50- "Kokoro no Yami" ("Darkness of the Heart") (心の闇) Airdate: March 13, 2004 Luchia, Hanon, Rina, and Karen storm Gaito's castle to stop his plans of world domination and rescue two friends Noel and Coco the mermaid princess of the South Pacific in the process. Coco begs Sara to return to her old self. Meanwhile, Lucia been force to challenge her own heart. 51- "Yomigaeru Shinjitsu" ("Resurrected Truth") (蘇る真実) Airdate: March 20, 2004 The six Mermaid Princesses found out about Gaito and Kaito's relation, and find a hypnotized Taro, only to fight against one of their own. Sara's broken heart has been cured by Taro's forgiveness and her hair color change to orange. 52- "Saigo no Kisu" ("Last Kiss") (最後のキス) Airdate: March 27, 2004 Kaito has finally discovered that the mermaid from his memories is Luchia. Gaito takes the betrayal badly of Sara hard and takes his anger out on the world. The seven mermaid princesses must band together to summon Aqua Regina and defeat Gaito once and for all. Category:Mermaid Melody Page